


Baking contest

by yugiohshipper314



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Background Relationships, Baking, Datastormshipping, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314
Summary: Ryoken and Yusaku enters a couple baking contest.    Contains yusaku x Ryoken and some very minor ships.   This is au fanfic. sorry for errors.   I don't own vrains.  I don't normally write Datastorming fanfics  but I wanted to try write one.
Relationships: Aqua/Earth (Yu-Gi-Oh), Flame/Homura Takeru, Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken, queen/Lightning, sugisaki Miyu/Haru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Baking contest

18 year old Ryoken Kogami and his boyfriend, 16 year old Yusaku Fujiki entered in a couple baking contest at Den city community college with the prize being a mathtech deck each and 500 dollar each. A lot of coouples entered the contest. The judge said " you have a hour to make your treat! begin your baking!". Ryoken said to yusaku " I will do the cake part. you do the icing and what put on the cake.". Yusaku says " that works for me" while kissing Ryoken on the cheek. Ryoken started to trying crack the eggs. Ryoken was shocked that he was struggling to crack the eggs. Yusau new Ryoken need help to crack the eggs. Yuusak gently putt his hands on Ryoken's hands to help him crack the eggs. Ryoken said " Thank you, my boyfriend" kissing Yusaku on the lips. Yusaku blushed and said " no problem".

After a few minutes, the cake was done. Now the cake just needed icing , sprinkles and a special cupcake to be put on the top. Yusaku said " The cake 's shape look like a datastorm. so our plan is working." Ryoken said " yes, now you do the icing and sprinkles. while I make the special cupcake to go on top of our cake". Yusaku said " let's do this " giving Ryoken a hug before Yusaku started putting the purple icing on the cake. Ryoken worked on the cupcake . Ryoken put purple icing and spirkles on the cupcake . Ryoken had the last thing to put on the cupcake was a choclate statue of him and yusaku kissing while using their skill. Ryoken said " are you done with icing the cake and with the spirkles?". Yusaku said " yes" showing his boyfriend the cake had icing and sprinkles on it while yusaku eating the icing and sprinkes that was left. Ryoken smiled and kiss yusaku on his cheek while he put the cupcake on he top of the cake. The judge then said " time is up". All the couples stopped. The judge said " Team Lightning and Queen is disqualified because their cake was made to order by walmart with the icing saying " This judge sucks". Lightning and Queen left and said " it was worth it.".

The judge went to Ryoken and yusaku's cake. The judge smiled and said " it is a datastorm cake". Ryoken and Yusaku smiled and said " you're right". The judge tasted the cake and He said " it taste so good. good job ". The judge walked away to judge the other baking treats done by the other couples. Yusaku and Ryoken said " Good job" to each other while they kissed each other on the lips. Lucky for Ryoken and Yusaku, most of the couples' baking treats was bad especially Flame and Takeru's cake. Their cake tasted like fish and looked gross. The judge went to Earth and Aqua's cake. It was a crystal heart cake. The judge liked it. The judge went to the last couple's cake. It was Miyu Sugisaki and Haru's cake. Their cake was a choclate cake with Sprinkles and tiny donut pieces. The Sprinkles was the masterpiece of the cake because the sprinkles made a picture of Miyu kissing Haru. The judge was ready to pick a winner , second place and third place.

The judge said " here is the results. 3rd place is Earth and Aqua. 2nd place is Ryoken and yusaku. The winner of the baking contest is Haru and Miyu.". Ryoken and Yusaku smiled eventhough they did not win because winning was not important to them. Ryoken and Yusaku enjoyed the time baking together . Ryoken and Yusaku kissed and had a romantic time while Miyu and Haru while got their prize.


End file.
